


Desire

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [1]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sinsamu? sinclisamu? Isacline?, what's the shipname?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: It all started when I thought “what if Sincline was obsessed with Isamu instead of Fala?”





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop my weird ideas? Nope. Will I ever stop shipping weird shit? Nope. Will I ever be sorry? HA! NOPE!

Sincline was no stranger to desire. To love and happiness, maybe, but not desire. No, desire was something that made him… Him.

Sincline was no stranger to desire. He desired many things. The throne his father occupied. Power. Beautiful women. Delicious drinks. Glory.

The pretty Princess Fala had been in that list for all five minutes he admired her beauty, beauty that he swore his honor on. Then that man with brown hair and deep eyes yelled his suspicion and Sincline’s desire to  _possess_ shifted from the fragile rose to the fiery soul.

A shiver went up and down his body, then another, then a third.

Sincline was no stranger to desire.

But the desire growing inside him for that man was different from everything he ever felt. He had wanted Fala for some part of his subconscious wanted her. He wanted the man with fiery deep eyes for no reason other than he was a man with fiery deep eyes, burning into the prince’s own and sending shivers down his spine.

Sincline was no strange to desire.

And he desired that man.

“You, in the blue shirt.”

“Me?”

“What is your name?”

“Kurogane Isamu!”

Kurogane Isamu. Sincline desired Kurogane Isamu. The name burned itself on his mind, and Sincline wondered if the man would keep burning him every second spent on his presence. The prince wanted that. He wanted to be burned by that man. Kurogane Isamu.

“Kurogane Isamu.” He repeated, wanting his tongue to feel the burn.

He could see Isamu stand a bit nearer to the man in red, he saw his lips move to whisper something in the man’s ear, he saw the man look more and more tense as he glared at the Galra.

Sincline always thought jealousy burned. It didn’t. No, it was cold and calm. So different from his Isamu, burning bright and hot.

“I will fight with you!” The man in red exclaimed, ignoring Isamu’s worried look. Jealousy was cold and calm.

“What is your name”?

“Kogane Akira.”

Sincline was no stranger to desire. He desired many things.

He desired Kurogane Isamu and his burning soul.

He desired Kogane Akira’s painful death.

Sincline was also not a stranger to doing whatever he needed to do to fulfill his desires.


End file.
